The downlink radio link quality of the serving cell can be monitored by subscriber station in order to indicate out-of-sync/in-sync status to higher layers. The subscribe station monitors the downlink link quality based on the cell-specific reference signal in order to detect the downlink radio link quality of the serving cell. The subscriber station estimates the downlink radio link quality and compares it to the thresholds Qout and Qin for the purpose of monitoring downlink radio link quality of the serving cell.
The threshold Qout is the level at which the downlink radio link cannot be reliably received and shall correspond to [10%] block error rate of a hypothetical PDCCH transmission taking into account the PCFICH errors with transmission. The threshold Qin is the level at which the downlink radio link quality can be significantly more reliably received than at Qout and shall correspond to [2%] block error rate of a hypothetical PDCCH transmission taking into account the PCFICH errors with transmission parameters.